Retractable footrests for various types of chairs and examination tables are well known in the art but such structures are usually incapable of the wide variety of adjustments necessary for medical usage, are often difficult or time consuming to adjust properly, and sometimes require the detachment or attachment of components or accessories to achieve the desired condition for a selected medical procedure. The result, in general, is that if adequate adjustment is even possible, such adjustment cannot always be performed quickly and without attaching or detaching various components. Such shortcomings may have serious consequences in medical procedures where speed and reliability are generally considered essential.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,099 discloses a multi-position power-operated examination chair with leg-supporting cradle elements but without associated footrest structures. Other patents disclosing chairs and tables equipped with legrests and/or footrests, whether for medical or non-medical use, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,100,129, 3,869,169, 3,151,910, and 9,960.